This study is a single-center, open labeled study to evaluate the effects and pharmacokinetics of a gel containing testosterone and the penetration enhancer, SEPA (MC-T Gel), when adminsitered in rising doses (0.25gm to 1.0gm) to men with hypogonadism. The goal is to identify the effects of this new testosterone prepartion on circulating testosterone levels. In addition, serum testerone levels will be comared to those seen in response to Androderm (Smith-Kline Beecham), a transdermal testosterone preparation that is commerically available. Patient acceptance of Androderm has not been high, due to the large surface area of the patches and significant skin irritation. It is hoped that MC-T gel will turn out to be new, more flexible treatment, option for hypogonadal men.